I Wish I Could Tell You
by Akemixgrowls
Summary: <html><head></head>Underneath the rough exterior of an S-rank criminal, Kisame is human just like everybody else. His conflicting emotions over Itachi prevent him from expressing how he truly feels for the Uchiha. Onesided KisaIta fluffy oneshot implicit yaoi</html>


**A/N: I was kinda bored of doing my homework and this is popped into my head. Random inspiration came from a weird conversation I had with somebody yesterday about Kisame and Itachi. Lol, Anyway here's an implicit onesided KisaIta fluffy oneshot. Don't read if you don't like yaoi or boyxboy love. I guess this could be considered AU but I just hope Kisame is IC because I tried. Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, the mastermind Kishimoto does.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>He was always calm, cool, and collected. His face remained stoic, apathetic, and unwavering-even when the rain continued to pour down like cats and dogs all around us. I held his unemotional beauty with high regards; I respected this callous Sharigan-user whom I knew could never return the emotions that I felt towards him. I loved him more than I had ever loved anybody else in my life. Besides my duty to the Akatsuki, Uchiha Itachi was the only reason why I continued to go on, why I hadn't given up on life completely. Like me, his village had betrayed him for their own selfish purposes and with that one and only similarity I remained close to his side in battle and when we traversed for certain reasons pertaining to the organization.<p>

We were just acquaintances. Nothing more, nothing less; except our past selves brought us closer as Akatsuki partners. At least, that was the way I felt about at least. I never understood how Itachi truly felt since he hid his emotions from the rest of the world-I can only guess that is an Uchiha thing, to hide the way you feel that is.

"Ano, Kisame but is there something wrong?" he asked. He stopped for a moment and looked over his shoulder at me. Of course there was something but I could not tell him about it, I could not say anything to him for fear that it would ruin whatever small friendship we had. I answered,"Iei, 'tachi its nothing to worry yourself over."

"Whatever, then." He faced forward and continued on with his brisk pace. I briefly admired the Uchiha's long, crow-black hair loosely tied back with a ponytail. Even when it remained sopping wet, it gleamed in the darkening world. Night will be on us soon, I mused as I trudged on behind Itachi. I shrugged, "Maybe we should find a place to stay for the night, I mean Samahade and I don't have a problem with the rain and all but you, Itachi could get sick from being soaked."

"Where would you suggest?"

"I saw a few caves on up ahead, we could maybe find cover there, huh?"

"Maybe." He replied. Sometimes I wish, he could have at least more of a response but I knew it would never happen because that was not Itachi. It really could be disheartening when he acted cold to even the smallest things.

We came upon a cave entrance, I almost hit my head on the roof of the cave due to my rather tall height. Sometimes being big had its disadvantages like in this instances. I made my way furhter back into the cave while Itachi remained stationary at the mouth. The rain had changed directions and it pattered against Itachi's front. I secretly observed him as I pretended to sleep on the side of the wall. Even when completely soaked, he could dazzle me with his gorgeous hair that fell way past his mid back. How I longed to run my fingers through it to see if it actually felt silky like it looked. With one eye barely opened I continued to admire the Uchiha whom I felt so much for.

I figured that he sensed my eyes on him, since he gazed over his shoulder in my direction. He quietly spoke, "Is there something you need? For you have been watching for awhile now." My eyes fluttered open and I stared straight into those crimson eyes burning into my own. I had the sudden sensation that he knew what I was thinking, what I was feeling for him. Though, I understood that it really was just my imagination. I causally replied, "You look your crying with the way the rain falls on your face."

"And what if I was? What would you care?"

"I wouldn't, I could care less because it really none of my business really."

"That's a shame, because the way you were watching me tells me otherwise."

"I-I don't know what your talking about 'tachi." I sputtered while a blush crept onto my face. With the same stoic expression, he faced forward without saying anything else. I mentally facepalmed because of the chance that I had screwed up to tell him how I truly felt.

If only I could I had the guts to truly tell Uchiha Itachi how I felt.

If only.


End file.
